


Ygritte's dance

by roseleslie87fan



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Gen, Slave Girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseleslie87fan/pseuds/roseleslie87fan
Summary: Daenerys Targaryen, the Mother of Dragons, asks a request from her slave girl, a Northerner...
Kudos: 1





	Ygritte's dance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for entertainment only

Dany sat on the throne in Dragonstone; it was midday and she was conferring something with Missandei, Tyrion and Varys, when the door to the throne room opened and Grey Worm walked inside, leading Ygritte, whose wrists were shackled, holding the chain in his hand, while he held his spear in other. The 24-year old wild girl from the farthest North of Westeros was stark naked, indicating her status as a slave girl from Essos, which she became a few years ago, at 18, thanks to the Lyseni pirates and scavengers who raided the North beyond the Wall, and took a few of the Free Folk spearwives as slaves, Ygritte being one of them, and when the Lyseni galley sailed back, Ygritte was sold to one of the masters from Astapor, and she served as his personal pleasure girl for a couple of years, until Dany and her army came; Missandei and Ygritte were both bought by the Mother of Dragons, along with 8000 Unsullied; Ygritte felt no small amount of pleasure watching her former master burning alongside Kraznys mo Nakloz, but in her heart she knew that she could never again return to the real North and be a spearwife again, never again a free woman like she used to be; during the years in Essos, she learned what it meant to be a slave girl...

************

Dany announced the council she held finished and asked Missandei to make a bath for Ygritte and to dress her into a bra and loincloth that once belonged to her handmaiden Irri... Ygritte came back into the throne room an hour later, and Dany asked her to dance for her. Ygritte raised her arms above her head and started moving her hips in circles; a moment later she turned her back on Dany, offering her an unhindered view of her lower back while she still danced, this time lifting her hips and dropping them, up and down, up and down, changing the pace, faster in one moment, slower in another. She turned her body front again and walked a few steps closer to the throne, gently grabbing Dany by her wrists and make her sit down on the first stair right at the foot of the throne, and then she lifted Dany's chin with her index finger, making her look up... Ygritte rose her arms above her head one more time, and then she started moving the muscles of her exposed stomach, up and down, inside and out; Dany could not remove her eyes from the sight of Ygritte's belly button undulating in and out while she rolled the muscles of her stomach in wave-like movements. After Ygritte finished dancing, Dany did something unexpected for both of them; she put her hands on Ygritte's waist and slightly kissed her stomach, right in the center of it, where her belly button was... Dany waved her hand gently, and Ygritte bowed her head slightly and left the throne room, but Dany planned to pay a nightly visit to her dancer, to roam her hands hungrily over Ygritte's bare stomach and pepper those abs and that alluring belly button with lustful kisses...


End file.
